


Don't Forget This War

by Radioabsurd



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Gen, Global Warming, Kings & Queens, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: King Arthur may have win the battle for the crown of Atlantis, but he still has to win the war for his home.Both of them.~Or, the conflict of Humans attacking the Sea and Atlantis was never wrapped up ergo here I am with a prompt.





	Don't Forget This War

It has taken alot of time to get here. Relationships had to be shattered and then rebuil between all the kingdoms. His mother worked as his advisor alongside __. His brother, Orm, and him were quite close now and he and Mera had gotten their stuff together and were now dating publicly. Still, there were deaths that were growing and animals that were dying because of the Humans. Though Arthur loved them very much, Atlantis was still his home. And now he had to find a way to get the people to stop. 

His brother wanted war but Arthur knew that they as a people had too many weaknesses. Many of them could not survive out of the sea, and the few that did were not fit for battle. However, the great minds of the scientists in Atlantis figured out a "potion" of sorts that would speed up the adaption process. Soon enough everyone was in board and they were all practicing how to breathe and fight on land and practicing land fighting as well as water fighting. The Kingdom was flourishing and even the little ones knew how to breathe and punch correctly on land. His father bought a human gun for everyone to practice on before Arthur decided to use the traditional "water" guns.

They were finally ready. 

However, Athur also knew that he and his kingdom couldn't afford to hurt his human people for they would soon have far too much bloodshed. 

Thankfully, after the big fight, Clark and Diana, were happy to help him get a meeting with the world leaders for a meeting. Bruce? Not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has aloy of errors so I apologize! BUT YES OLEASE SOMEONE WRITE THIS BECAUSE I DESPERATELY WANT TO KNOW WHAT ARTHUR IS GOING TO DO WITH THE HUMAN ISSUE. ALRIGHT BYE.


End file.
